Ink Panic!
by AllegriaSoul
Summary: "Como adivinaran, las cosas por ahora no van demasiado bien, pero créanme una vez te despiertas en las vegas con la mitad de tu memoria difuminada las cosas solo pueden ir peor" Three-Shot. GaaMatsu,leve ShikaTema.
1. Chapter 1

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Esto suponía ser un One-shot, pero me quede 100 horas tras el teclado y cuando me di cuenta había llenado de letras 23 hojas, así que, no es lo suficiente largo para ser un fic talla XL pero me daba cáncer de ojo verlo como un solo capitulo razón por la cual es un Three-Shot, no estoy muy segura de que el termino exista pero me da igual.**_

_**Disfruten ;)**_

**Ink Panic!**

_**Parte 1/3**_

Me sentía como basura.

No, basura es poco, me sentía como un trago de tequila que ha sido lamido del ombligo de un gordo que se alimenta exclusivamente a base de hamburguesas y papas fritas de McDonald's que después fue vomitado en un baño público portátil, así de asquerosa me sentía.

Me dolía la cabeza, el estómago, tenía una sensación agria en la puerta de la garganta y sentía los parpados pegados con mega-glue, exhalar e inhalar era horriblemente doloroso y estaba segura de que tenía un hueso roto en algún lugar, había una sensación incomoda recorriéndome la piel y millones de preguntas recorriéndome el cerebro.

¿Dónde estaba? Estaba en las Vegas, más concretamente en una de las suites del hotel MGM Grand.

¿Qué hacia allí? Fácil, mi padre, Yamamoto Ryota, o como lo conocen aquí "_El dragón de cristal",_ me había pagado tres boletos de avión, desde Japón hasta estados unidos, para que viniera con dos de mis mejores amigos, Sabaku No Temari y Nara Shikamaru, a ocuparme de la organización de una fiesta donde se reunirían figuras importantes del espectáculo.

¿La razón? Mi querido y temerario padre celebraría 15 años -años de cristal- de su exitosa carrera como mago e ilusionista, la fiesta seria en menos de dos semanas.

Como adivinaran, las cosas por ahora no van demasiado bien, pero créanme una vez te despiertas en las vegas con la mitad de tu memoria difuminada las cosas solo pueden ir peor.

Y no me equivoco, en el momento en el que decidí subirme en el avión que me traería hasta aquí marque mi destino con la indeleble tinta de "_Las vegas, Baby!"._

Y ahora que menciono la palabra tinta e indeleble, la cabeza me duele aún más.

Esto había sucedido: después de un largo vuelo, de Tokio a New york, y otro más corto, de New york a las vegas , por fin podía descansar, o por lo menos todo lo que se puede descansar mientras Shikamaru y Temari, mis queridísimos amigos a los cuales conozco desde la preparatoria, discutían sin parar sobre algo bastante estúpido, tan estúpido que no pienso ni mencionarlo, me quede dormida en la suite del hotel, Shikamaru y Temari se marcharon a desayunar sin mí, cuando volví a abrir los ojos el sol ya se había apagado y las vegas se había encendido, Temari estaba frente a mi vestida con una falda de lentejuelas y un blusa color salmón, subida en unos tacones plateados, "Vamos a salir" me dijo mi rubia amiga y entonces me di cuenta que a unos metros de la cama donde yo había estado durmiendo, se encontraba Shikamaru, sentado en frente de la TV vestido en un elegante traje, seguramente había querido ir con su ropa normal y Temari le había dado un ultimátum y lo había obligado a cambiarse, encima de la cama había un vestido color lavanda, era mío , me levante sin decir palabra y me metí al baño, me di una rápida ducha, una vez vestida y arreglada, los tres salimos a disfrutar de la ciudad del pecado.

Y eso es lo único con sentido que puedo recordar, después de eso entramos en varias discotecas, recuerdo que había música, alcohol y gente riendo y bailando por todo el lugar, alguien en particular, un joven alto y pelirrojo, Akasuna Sasori, hijo de un empresario que tiene un hotel en la ciudad y además de eso, mi ex – novio, mi padre trabajo con el suyo para promocionar su nuevo hotel y yo le conocí gracias a eso, a mi padre nunca le agrado y no tenía miedo de decírselo, un par de veces menciono "Sasori, te odio, aléjate de mi hija" sin rechistar justo en frente de la atónita cara del chico, después el termino conmigo y yo llore mucho y mi padre lo odio aún más, recuerdo haber tomado un trago o dos acompañada de Sasori, simplemente porque en algún momento de la noche tanto Temari como Shikamaru se habían esfumado, ambos borrachos, me habían dejado sola con mi ex.

Y una chica al lado del ex que le rompió el corazón, con la sangre llena de alcohol siempre termina humillándose o haciendo cosas estúpidas, en mi caso hice las dos.

Porque esa mañana, peleando contra la resaca del siglo, me encontré a mí misma mirándome en el espejo, con el cabello revuelto, el maquillaje corrido y unas ojeras de espanto, los pies sucios y descalzos , aun con el vestido lavanda puesto el cual ahora tenía una mancha horrible de color rosa mezclado con naranja, acerque mi nariz a la mancha y lo descubrí, un fuerte olor a vodka, un seguramente costoso coctel derramado sobre un igualmente costoso vestido, grandioso, todo era normal hasta allí, el cabello, el maquillaje, la cara de muerta etcétera, etcétera, lo que estaba totalmente fuera de lugar era el vendaje que cubría mi brazo derecho desde el codo hasta la muñeca, con miedo, cautela y mucha curiosidad, desenvolví mi brazo con cuidado suponiendo que se trataba de alguna herida pues me dolía un poco la piel.

Con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta a mas no poder, observe exactamente lo que escondía el vendaje, tenía grandes letras petrificadas en mi piel, un tatuaje, un maldito tatuaje, un tatuaje enorme, colosal, letras gigantes, como el aviso de un cafetería que abre las 24 horas, y lo peor, mi cafetería se llamaba Sasori.

Sí, no solamente había bebido lo suficiente para tatuarme, sino que había bebido lo suficiente como para tatuarme el nombre de mi ex – novio, persona non-grata para mi padre al cual, dios, tenía que ver en menos de dos semanas cuando regresara de su tour por Europa.

-¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?- Me gritaba Temari, con esponja en una mano y un jabón en la otra mientras me restregaba fuertemente la piel del antebrazo.

-No estaba pensando, eso fue lo que sucedió- Le respondí, mirando al techo, resignada, había una realidad que aceptar, era un tatuaje, de los de verdad, de esos que no se van con jabón – Sabes no quiero culpar a nadie, pero no hubiera terminado en un salón de tatuajes totalmente borracha, si mi mejor amiga se hubiera asegurado de que llegara al hotel- la mire un poco molesta, Temari dejo de restregar con la esponja, me levante, había estado sentada en el borde de la bañera mientras Temari se esforzaba por remover la fea marca, me acerque al lavamanos y con un poco de agua removí los restos de jabón , me seque con un toalla cercana y cubrí la abominación con la misma venda que había quitado hace unos momentos.

Estaba en grandes problemas, mi padre me vería con esta cosa en el brazo y seria el padre más decepcionado del mundo, no porque su única hija se hizo un tatuaje, mi padre es un hombre de tatuajes, tiene los dos brazos cubiertos de ellos, sino porque su querida y dulce hija, la niña de sus ojos y su corazón, se ha tatuado el nombre del más grande idiota del mundo, y si, es permanente.

Y si, es posible ocultarlo, algo con manga larga y ya está, el problema es que papá me había comprado un vestido, un vestido hermoso, elegante y costoso para que usara el día de la fiesta y este no tenía ninguna manga larga, ¿debía llamarlo y decirle que no lo usaría?, claro que no, sabría de inmediato que algo andaba mal.

\- Dormí con Shikamaru- Fue lo que escuche de boca de Temari, quien aún estaba cerca de la bañera, mire su reflejo en el espejo, tenía la cara más seria del mundo, no era una broma.

-EHNHN- ese fue el sonido que salió de mi boca mientras mis hombros se estremecían víctimas de un escalofrió que se extendía por mi espalda.

Shikamaru y Temari, juntos, en la misma cama.

-¿Pero que me estás diciendo?- susurre, en realidad creo que el verbo correcto es gritar, pues mi cabeza parecía estar un tono más bajo que la realidad.

\- Dormí con Shikamaru- repitió la rubia levantándose del suelo donde había estado de rodillas, abandono el jabón y la esponja dentro de la bañera en un lanzamiento brusco y salió del baño, yo la seguí con cara perpleja, ¡Que ni pensara que se escaparía de mí!

\- Eres consciente de que eso es algo que no pasa todo los días…- le dije incrédula, Temari se sentó en el sofá de cuero de la suite- Es más, es algo que no debió de haber pasado nunca, es decir, ¡acaban de abrir la caja de pandora!- le replique mientras hacía estúpidos movimientos con mis brazos tratando de ilustrar mi punto.

\- Lo entiendo, pero que me lo digas no ayuda- suspiro- me he escapado de él esta mañana, estábamos los dos en la cama, era un desastre, no puedes ni imaginar…

-Sin instrucciones guiadas, de verdad te lo agradecería- le dije, Temari estaba a cinco minutos de un ataque de nervios.

-¿Qué se supone que haga?- me pregunto mirándome a los ojos desesperadamente.

\- Pues como voy a saberlo yo, olvídalo, ¿sabes lo que tienes que hacer? Ayudarme a ocultar esto de mi padre- le respondí irónica apuntando a mi vendado brazo derecho.

-Es un tatuaje y uno muy feo en mi opinión, tendrás que explicarle lo que sucedió o fracturarte el brazo y hacer que te pongan un yeso para cubrirlo- contemple esta opción por un par de minutos- Es broma Matsuri- me dijo al ver mi cara de concentración.

Deje escapar una cosa rara entre un suspiro y una queja, segundos después mi estómago me hablo por medio de un extraño ruido: Tenía hambre, mucha hambre.

_0000_

Y ahí estábamos.

Sentados en una mesa para tres y hundidos en el más incómodo silencio, a mi derecha mi rubia amiga y a mi izquierda el desordenado Shikamaru, ambos comían con prisa con los ojos puestos en el plato evitando mirarse, y en el medio estaba yo, quien moría de hambre pero tenía un inmenso problema.

Nos habíamos saltado el desayuno por lo que estábamos comiendo a una hora inapropiada en el solitario buffet del hotel, no habían camareros o algo parecido, si querías algo debías levantarte y tomarlo por tu cuenta, pero vaya, la hambrienta Matsuri, esa soy yo, en su afán de tomar todo lo que pudiera rápidamente había olvidado tomar su paquete de cubiertos.

Me daría una patada en el culo si fuera así de flexible.

Tenía hambre, no podía comer porque no tenía cubiertos, si quería cubiertos tenía que levantarme y si me levantaba…

-No te atrevas- dijeron mis dos acompañantes cuando hice el más mínimo ademán de levantarme, no querían quedarse solos en la misma mesa.

Así que mire mi plato por un par de minutos.

Hasta que me harte.

-¡Pues ya es suficiente!- Grite de repente haciendo saltar a mis dos amigos- ¡Han tenido sexo qué más da! Es estúpido, tenían ganas y sucedió, fin de la historia, tengo mucha hambre, así que me iré por cinco segundos por que no puedo comer con las manos, es lo único que me falta ¡Podrán sobrevivir!- Concluí poniéndome de pie y caminando hacia mis anhelados cubiertos.

_0000_

Pasamos una semana y media de inocente turismo, pues ninguno de los tres nos atrevimos a salir de fiesta de nuevo, Temari y Shikamaru hablaron de lo ocurrido y extrañamente regresaron a su trato habitual, nos dedicamos entonces a hacer lo que se supone era nuestra verdadera misión en aquella ciudad, visitamos muchos lugares buscando locación para la fiesta de mi padre, elegido el ideal, hicimos invitaciones, contratamos decoradores, entretenimiento, seguridad, meseros, cocineros y mil cosas más, lo único que seguía molestándome y me quitaba el sueño era el maldito tatuaje, no podía verlo, me deshacía en lágrimas cuando lo veía, había visitado a un dermatólogo para encontrar una manera de quitarlo pero vaya, removerlo costaba demasiado y no tenía todo ese dinero, tenía el dinero de mi padre, pero me lo podía imaginar recibiendo noticias del banco "Has gastado un dineral con un dermatólogo ¿Te encuentras bien?" Y después de eso se me caería la cara de la vergüenza y confesaría todo, nunca había sido buena para los secretos.

-Cúbrelo- Me dijo Shikamaru un día mientras íbamos en la parte de atrás de un taxi, Temari se sentaba adelante con audífonos en los oídos obvia a nuestra conversación.

\- No podré hacerlo por mucho tiempo- le respondí mientras me hundía en el asiento, derrotada, me imaginaba la cara de papá, aun peor, me imaginaba a mí misma en la fiesta frente a toda esa gente importante con la atrocidad en mi brazo.

\- Quiero decir que lo cubras con otro tatuaje- me dijo el castaño, mis oídos zumbaron, en mi cabeza se escuchó "DING! DING! DING!".

Eso era, la perfecta solución, una cobertura, esas cosas existían, te tatúas encima de la abominación y problema resuelto.

En cuanto estuvimos en el hotel salí disparada hacia mi habitación.

Necesitaba un salón de tatuajes, inmediatamente.

_0000_

Me senté, teléfono en mano, entre las suaves almohadas de la cama, Temari apareció en la puerta mirándome con curiosidad pero decidí concentrarme en la tarea que debía cumplir.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto, sentía como intentaba mirar la pantalla de mi móvil por encima de mi hombro- ¿Buscas un salón de tatuajes? ¿Acaso no has tenido suficiente con lo que sucedió?- Le escuche decir en voz de regaño, llena de energía me levante y la mire a la cara, me dirigió una mirada de confusión.

-¡Una cobertura!- le grite- ¡Es la idea del siglo! ¿Vez esto? – Dije con energía mientras enrollaba la manga derecha de mi camisa y dejaba al descubierto el escrito en mi piel- ¡Ponle un poco de tinta encima y parecerá que nunca estuvo hay!- Bien, exageraba, necesitaría más que un poco.

-¿Estas segura?- Me pregunto aun un poco recelosa de mi idea.

-Completamente, no lo he pensado yo, ¡Ha salido del genio Nara Shikamaru! Así que debe funcionar- asegure dirigiendo la mirada de vuelta al móvil.

-En ese caso- Dijo Temari, caminó hacia la mesa de centro que se encontraba entre el televisor y el sofá y tomo su bolso, la vi rebuscar algo entre los bolsillos de este hasta encontrar una tarjeta pequeña, era negra, el contenido en letras rojas.

Me entrego aquello y procedí a leerlo.

-¿Un salón de tatuajes?-pregunte al aire- Acid Ink- susurre el nombre que se leía en aquella tarjeta- Un momento… ¡Sabaku No Gaara!- dije en voz extremadamente alta, escalando del tono más bajo al más rompe tímpanos posible.

-Calla, me está doliendo la cabeza será mejor que bajemos a almorzar- me recomendó Temari tomando su bolso y caminando hacia la salida.

Corrí hacia ella tomándole de los hombros, la agite violentamente mientras le decía.

-¡Tienes un hermano con un estudio de tatuajes en Las Vegas especializado en coberturas y hasta ahora se te ocurre decírmelo!

\- ¡Detente!- me pidió, pare de sacudirla pero mantuve mis manos en su hombros mientras le miraba como una desquiciada- Te comente que visitaría a mi hermano, no sabía lo del salón, me lo comento ayer cuando me encontré con él, solía trabajar como tatuador en otro lugar pero parece que se ha unido con un amigo y ha abierto su negocio propio- me explico, entonces la deje ir- la verdad no se me había pasado por la cabeza lo de la cobertura, esperemos que funcione- concluyo.

-Todo ha quedado en manos de tu hermano de un momento a otro- le comente mientras salíamos de la habitación y nos dirigíamos al ascensor.

_0000_

Baje del taxi vestida con unos pantalones cortos y una camisa manga larga color negro, me sofocaba un poco, pero preferiría morir sofocada que enseñar aquel tatuaje, camine por la acera con la tarjeta en la mano buscando la dirección, le había pedido a Temari y a Shikamaru que se encargaran de organizar los últimos detalles de la fiesta de mi padre, que sería en menos de dos días, había pasado por esta misma calle múltiples veces y siempre salía corriendo, me avergonzaba y asustaba lo que podía suceder, no sabía si dolía, la primera vez estaba demasiado ebria para sentir nada y además me cohibía el hecho de enseñar aquella pieza de tinta.

Estaba entonces enfrente del lugar, desde fuera solo se veía un gran anuncio donde en letra color neón se leía _"Acid Ink: Tattoo Parlor"_ había una gran puerta de caoba con una pequeña ventana donde se asomaba un letrero de "Abierto" , empuje la puerta mientras tragaba en seco y me encontré en la recepción, colgaba de la pared una gran pantalla de televisión que en ese momento pasaba un video de una banda de rock, una de la paredes estaba completamente cubierta de espejo lo que hacía ver al lugar más espacioso de lo que era , arriba de mi cabeza colgaba un candelabro de cristal negro realmente atrayente y a mi derecha la pared se cubría de dibujos hechos a mano enmarcados en molduras metálicas, eran obviamente diseños de tatuajes y cada uno se veía mejor que el otro, estaba fascinada con la decoración.

-¿Necesitas algo?- me pregunto la chica del mostrador, tras ella había un estante con algunas piezas de joyería, dijes y demás, la joven era delgada tenía cabello oscuro y largo y lo más llamativo de ella eran sus ojos de un color lavanda perlado.

Me acerque a ella con pasos vacilantes.

-Necesito una cobertura- dije rápidamente.

-¿Acordaste un cita con alguno de nuestros artistas?- me pregunto amable mientras giraba levemente hacia su computadora.

\- No estoy segura, mi amiga se comunicó con uno de los dueños- le dije con un poco de vergüenza, sí que apestaba en planear cosas, la chica me miro un poco incrédula y supe que debía explicarme mejor- Su nombre es Temari- me detuve para mirar de reojo la tarjeta en mi mano- es hermana de Gaara- al decir esto la joven pareció salir de su duda.

-Oh, ya veo, Gaara dijo que vendrías ayer y también el día anterior a ese, ¿Han habido problemas?- me pregunto con una sonrisa escribiendo algo en su computadora.

Dios, ¿qué podía decirle?, estaba asustada, necesitaba que alguien me aconsejara pero aquella chica, o al menos lo que podía ver de ella, no parecía tener ningún tatuaje o algo parecido.

-¿Tu nombre?- me pregunto sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

\- Yamamoto Matsuri- Le respondí rápidamente.

-¿Eres de Japón? ¿Hace mucho que conoces a Gaara?-continuo tecleando rápidamente.

-No le conozco- la chica me miro extrañada.

-Vaya, hablas tan familiarmente de él que me dio la impresión de que… olvídalo, estoy siendo muy inquisitiva, lo lamento- se disculpó y yo me relaje un poco- Le avisare que estas aquí, creo que está terminando una sesión con otro cliente, no debe tardar, espera en el sofá si deseas- me dijo mientras salía de detrás del mostrador.

¡Que no tenía tatuajes! Vaya que estaba equivocada, la joven tenía un diseño de pájaros volando que se extendía por toda su pierna izquierda mientras que la derecha tenía varios diseños que desde mi punto de vista no podía reconocer, la chica desapareció por el pasillo y se detuvo en la última puerta.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta y las manos sudorosas, los nervios me destruían y me construían de nuevo, no podía pensar en nada más que la aguja perforándome la piel, ¿Y si salía mal? ¿Si era imposible de cubrir aquella abominación? Me carcomían las dudas, no tenía tiempo para un plan B.

La puerta se abrió a mi derecha, gire casi inmediatamente, encontrándome con un chico vestido en un vaquero y una camisa negra que en su mayoría estaba desabotonada, los brazos completamente cubiertos por tinta en diseños fantásticos, tenían un casco de motociclista cubriéndole el rostro.

-¡Oh! Nuevo cliente- dijo, la voz distorsionada por hablar con el casco puesto-¡Hinata! ¡Hay un cliente aquí!-Grito enérgicamente el hombre.

Segundos después la chica regreso.

-Ya le he atendido, espera a que Gaara esté libre- le dijo la chica, parecía más alegre que antes y ahora sus mejillas se teñían levemente de carmín.

\- ¿Y qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué no tengo clientes?- Reprocho el chico.

Miraba la escena queriéndome morir de risa, el hombre demasiado entusiasta que parecía haber olvidado deshacerse de su casco, la linda chica intentando calmarle.

-Es tu día libre sabes, no deberías estar aquí, por eso no hay clientes para ti- Dijo finalmente la chica entre la protestas del joven.

-Es estúpido, por que tus días libres y los míos son diferentes ¿Qué se supone que haga en casa si no estás allí?- Pregunto el hombre haciendo que la mujer se pusiera aun mas colorada.

-Naruto- le llamo la chica un poco avergonzada regresando a su puesto detrás del mostrador.

El chico se acercó allí y se inclinó un poco hacia ella, como si tratase de besarle en la mejilla.

-Cariño, el casco- dijo la mujer al ver su intención, dejo escapar una risilla.

-Diablos, nadie nunca me avisa- dijo el chico con voz cansina removiendo el casco de su cabeza revelando su desordenado cabello rubio, tenía ojos azules y facciones que por alguna razón me recordaban a un zorro, un zorro demasiado feliz, parecía agradable, un poco despistado claro está, bueno lo despistado que se debe de ser para olvidar que traes un casco puesto es más que un poco, pero repito, parecía agradable.

-Sabes, si Gaara planea tardar yo debería encargarme de ti- Me dijo de repente dirigiéndome una sonrisa que parecía sacada de un comercial.

-Mmm… yo…- murmure, no sabía que debía responder.

-Se trata de una cobertura Naruto- hablo la chica ojiperla- Sera mejor que se encargue Gaara.

-¿Cobertura? ¡También puedo hacerlo!- Aseguro el chico- ¿Puedo ver el tatuaje?- me pregunto con grandes ojos azules.

-Preferiría que no- Respondí sin siquiera pensarlo, dios, ¿por qué tenía tanta vergüenza?, tarde o temprano tendría que enseñarlo.

"Mejor tarde" me dijo mi subconsciente.

-Ya veo- anuncio el chico mirándome de arriba abajo- Esta en un lugar privado- enrojecí como un tomate y sentí mi corazón escapar de mi pecho mientras esa frase se repetía en mi mente una y otra vez.

-¡Naruto!- reprocho la pelinegra como si lo regañara.

-No, no se trata de eso- salte casi de inmediato.

-Entonces porque…- empezó a decir el rubio.

-Corta el interrogatorio, es mi cliente- Escuche decir desde el pasillo, busque el poseedor de aquella voz…

¡Y vaya! Lo que encontré.

_**Nota: Los demás capítulos serán subidos eventualmente, ya están escritos ¡Paciencia!**_

_**Thank you for feeding your brain with my madness! **_

_**Nos leemos. ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Bueno, les entrego la parte dos, una más y se acaba, muchísimas gracias a los que dejaron reviews y agregaron la historia a sus favoritos ¡Un abrazo!**_

_**AVISO: Matsuri pervertida adelante.**_

_**Ahora disfruten **___

_**Ink Panic!**_

_**Parte 2/3**_

Cuando Temari me dijo que tenía un hermano menor que había decidido vivir en los estados unidos con su tío desde muy joven y que eventualmente se había convertido en un excelente tatuador especializado en coberturas, se le olvidó mencionarme que era exquisitamente atractivo.

Y vamos que nunca he sido de esas chicas que van mirando con ojos pervertidos a los hombres y dejan caer la baba abiertamente por ellos, pero es que ¡Este chico!, con cabellos rojizos, un metro noventa, un cuerpo bien construido, llevaba un camisa blanca con mangas hasta los codos y un vaquero, su forma de vestir era sencilla y no llamaba mucho la atención, pero ¡Esos músculos! Por debajo de la ropa se podría entrever que tenía un tonificado abdomen, unos brazos y una espalda perfectamente torneados , la piel que lograba ver estaba cubierta por tatuajes, pero se veía aún más sexy así, tenía un par de ojos deslumbrantes color aguamarina, ¿De dónde había salido ese chico? Conocía al hermano mayor de Temari: Kankuro, pero no era ni una pizca de lo que era Gaara, muchos chicos decían que Temari era una bomba sexy, pero bueno, que sabía yo de eso, para mí, los dioses de la genética se habían juntado para hacer a tan perfecto espécimen porque lo atractivo que era el chico no era ni medio normal.

Así que estaba allí, más preocupada por encontrar algún defecto a aquel chico que por el tatuaje, después de su estelar aparición en medio de mi bochornosa conversación, si podemos llamarle así, con el rubio, Gaara me dirigió por el pasillo hacia su oficina, ahora mismo se movía por todo el lugar en busca de algo, estaba demasiado entretenida mirándole que ni me importaba que no me hubiera dirigido palabra, estaba sentada en una silla justo en frente de un escritorio metálico… _"Jumm, lo que podríamos hacer en ese escritorio"_ ¡Joder! La mente se me iba cada vez más a lugares más prohibidos, debía concentrarme, si él lograba percibir algo de lo que pensaba me moriría de vergüenza, en fin, estaba sentada al lado del escritorio, allí se esparcían un montón de papeles llenos de bocetos complejos y por lo que podía ver, era bueno… en su trabajo quiero decir.

"_Seguramente en otras cosas también"_ completo mi sucio subconsciente.

¡Calla! Me grite a mí misma.

Entonces Gaara se sentó frente a mí, tras el escritorio, con un lápiz y varias hojas en mano.

-¿Qué estabas pensando para la cobertura?- me pregunto poniendo las hojas y el lápiz a un lado, recolectando los papeles esparcidos hasta formar una pila.

Llámenme loca pero escanee cada uno de sus dedos con ojos de águila, no había anillo, no podía decir que estaba soltero pero por lo menos casado no estaba, entonces me di cuenta que me había preguntado algo y que esperaba respuesta.

-La verdad, no he pensado en nada- le dije, me miro un poco molesto y me obligue a hablar para evitar esa mirada- No me importa con que lo cubras solo quiero que lo hagas.

-Sabes, esto se va a quedar en tu piel por el resto de tu vida, no deberías tomarlo tan a la ligera- me dijo con un tono de voz severo.

-En realidad no importa- le asegure, era la verdad, solamente quería quitar el nombre de Sasori de mi piel, ¿Era eso tan complicado?

Se puso de pie, arrastro la silla donde había estado sentado hasta ponerla a mi lado y después se sentó, estiro la mano y tomo un par de lentes de marco oscuro que estaban sobre la superficie del escritorio y se los puso ¡Justo cuando pensaba que no podía ser más sexy!, con los lentes puestos desprendía un aire de inteligencia realmente atrayente.

-Déjame verlo- me ordeno con los ojos fijos en mí.

Con toda la pena de mundo comprendí que había llegado el momento de mostrarlo, el error más grande de mi vida, enrolle poco a poco la manga de mi camisa haciendo visible el tatuaje, vi las cejas del pelirrojo dispararse hacia arriba en sorpresa, solo por un par de segundos, pero lo vi y fue suficiente para llenarme de vergüenza.

Toco la piel por donde se dibujaba el tatuaje y sentí que me hormigueaba toda la zona, nunca había sentido una reacción tan fuerte a tan poco contacto.

-Ha sanado perfectamente así que no tenemos problemas, tendré que cubrirlo con color si queremos que desaparezca totalmente- me dijo con la vista fija en mi brazo, yo me la pasaba de lo lindo viendo sus labios moverse mientras hablaba.- ¿estas segura de que harás esto?- me limite solamente a asentir.

Volvió a estirar su mano, esta vez tomo una de las hojas que había dejado en el escritorio y la dejo cerca de mí, se puso de pie abrió uno de los cajones del escritorio y saco un bolígrafo y lo dejo justo encima del papel que me había acercado.

-Voy a necesitar que leas y firmes esto, tengo que buscar algo volveré en un momento- y tras decir eso desapareció por la puerta.

Resople un poco por perderlo de vista y me dedique a leer lo que me había ordenado, era una especie de contrato donde se confirmaba que era mayor de edad, se enumeraban una lista de enfermedades que en caso de padecerlas me impedirían tatuarme y… ¡A que no se lo imaginan! Se pedía que el cliente no estuviera bajo efecto del alcohol u otra droga, ¡Vaya! ¿A qué lugar de mala muerte había ido a parar la noche que me había hecho el tatuaje? Me habían dejado tatuarme cuando estaba hasta arriba de tragos, me considere entonces con suerte, todo pudo haber ido aun peor.

Termine de leer, abajo habían unos espacios en donde debía poner mi nombre y apellido y demás información, justo había terminado de llenar los espacios cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-¿Terminaste?- me pregunto, solo por cortesía, porque no espero a que le respondiera para tomar el papel y confirmar que todo estaba en orden- Yamamoto…- pronuncio mi apellido y los cabellos de la nuca se me crisparon.- No serás la hija de Yamamoto Ryota- me comento más que preguntarme.

-Así es- le conteste, no podía hablar con este hombre, era demasiado distrayente, si seguía dándome cuerda terminaría diciendo una barbaridad,

\- Lo tatué una vez, antes de abrir esta tienda- me comento mientras organizaba en un mesa pequeños tarritos con tinta de color- "El dragón de cristal" así le llaman, escuche que tendrá una fiesta importante pronto- me dijo, "¡Deja de hablarme maldita sea! No me hagas meter la pata" pensaba.

\- Celebra 15 años de carrera- Fue lo único que pude decir, pasaron un par de minutos de silencio, en los cuales se sentó de nuevo detrás del escritorio dibujando en una hoja en blanco, no alcanzaba a ver lo que hacía o tal vez si, quien sabe, solo miraba su cara de concentración mientras trabajaba .

-Bien, tú no tienes ni idea de lo que quieres, así que dependerá de mi ¿Verdad?- asentí - entonces vamos a hacerlo- me dijo gesticulando a una silla mullida que estaba en la mitad del cuarto ¿Cómo no la había notado? Claro, muy ocupada mirando al tatuador.

Obedecí y me acomodo en el lugar, se sentó junto a mí en una silla metálica que ¡Sorpresa! Tampoco había visto hasta entonces, ya con maquina en mano comenzó con su arte.

-¡Hay!- deje escapar una vez la aguja entro en contacto con mi piel, se detuvo y me miro divertido.

-¿No te va bien con el dolor?- me pregunto con una pizca de sarcasmo.

-No lo esperaba, es solo eso- le dije bastante avergonzada.

-¿No te lo esperabas? Este tatuaje te debió haber dolido las líneas son muy gruesas- se refería al tatuaje de Sasori.

-Pues veras…- empecé a decir.

-Parece que tienes una historia importante para contar- me interrumpió- que tal si terminamos con esto primero- me dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y sentí mi corazón derretirse y las mariposas naciendo ¡Que cursi estaba siendo todo esto!- Sera mejor que no mires, voltea- me recomendó.

Hice lo que me dijo y después escuche de nuevo el zumbido de la máquina y sentí el dolor en mi antebrazo.

_0000_

Les había mencionado que a simple vista me parecía que Gaara era bueno en su trabajo, pues me he equivocado, es muchísimo más que eso, es impresionante, magnifico, no tengo ni palabras para explicar que su aspecto resulta no ser lo mejor de él.

Había pasado horas sentada en la silla aguantándome las lágrimas por el dolor, me pregunto varias veces si prefería detenerme y continuar otro día, pero no podía permitírmelo si no terminaba con eso en ese momento no lo haría nunca, así que apreté la mandíbula y cerré los ojos, repitiendo un mantra en mi mente que no logro ni recordar, mirando hacia atrás en ese momento lo único que recuerdo es el zumbido de la máquina de tatuajes.

Pero si, una vez que se detuvo el ruido y el chico me dijo que se había terminado me di cuenta que había valido la pena, en ese par de horas Gaara había borrado cualquier rastro del anterior tatuaje, ahora mi brazo lucía un espectacular diseño de un dragón que por la manera de aplicar los diferentes colores parecía hecho de auténtico cristal ¡Mi padre lo amaría! Me quede observando la pieza por largos segundos, en el fondo escuchaba al pelirrojo remover cosas en su escritorio.

-¿Te gusta?- me pregunto un poco ausente, seguramente lo hacía por protocolo pues tenía cara de saber que había hecho un excelente trabajo.

Era un poco engreído, ¡Primer defecto encontrado!

No le respondí, aunque desee haberlo hecho, en lugar de responderle salte del asiento como niña pequeña y le rodee el cuello con las manos, abrazándolo de la forma más repentina posible, él se tensó por un momento pero en el siguiente lo sentí relajarse a pesar de eso no me abrazo de vuelta, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así pero sí sé que fue demasiado bochornoso, cuando mi razonamiento despertó me aleje de el con la cara en llamas, Gaara no pareció importarle pero lucía una sonrisa mínima.

-Tomare eso como un si- me dijo acercándose a mí para envolverme el brazo en un vendaje- Llámame si hay algún problema- concluyo, después me sostuvo la puerta, la cruce murmurando una despedida rápida junto con un aún más rápido agradecimiento.

Me sentía tonta, pero adivinen…

El perfume de Gaara era el olor más exquisito que pude haber percibido en toda mi vida.

_0000_

Cuando volví al hotel Temari y Shikamaru estaban en mi habitación, perdidos en un mar de invitaciones, se supone que la empresa las enviaría directamente a los destinatarios, pero hubo una confusión y ahora todas estaban allí, no es como si fueran necesarias pues habíamos recibido llamadas de muchas gente diciendo que si asistirían, es decir, la gente se había auto invitado, además mi padre se había asegurado de convertir su fiesta en tema de conversación de toda Las Vegas.

-Las hemos revisado, están todas, llamamos a la empresa y dijeron que enviaran a alguien lo más pronto posible para que las entregue y Temari asusto tanto al chico del teléfono que nos dijo que no nos cobrarían el precio de entrega- Me comento Shikamaru apilando sobres.

-Eso no fue lo que sucedió- le respondió Temari, los dos se habían estado comportando extraño, como si se llevaran… Bien- Hay algunas sin nombre, hay que apartarlas para devolverlas- dijo la rubia.

-¿Sin nombre?- una extraña idea nació en mi cabeza.

-Así es- se limitó a responderme- Oye, tardaste, ¿Debemos asumir que fuiste capaz de cubrirlo? Estuve llamando a Gaara pero su teléfono estaba apagado.

-Oh! Sí, no debemos preocuparnos más de eso, está hecho, Sasori se ha marchado- dije orgullosa.

-¿Y bien?- me pregunto Shikamaru con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Vas a mostrárnoslo o ha quedado aun peor que antes? Si es que es posible- dijo.

Con cuidado doble la manga larga de mi camisa, descubriendo el blanco vendaje, sentí un escalofrió, una chispa me nació en la punta de los dedos al recordar el leve contacto de Gaara con mi piel, luche por sacarle de mi mente, pues no podría explicarle a mis amigos si me sonrojaba, retire cuidadosamente el vendaje y vi como los ojos de mis compañeros se llenaban de asombro a medida que descubría el tatuaje.

-¿Pero qué dices?- exclamo Temari acercándose- No hay ni rastro del anterior- observaba incrédula la pieza.

-Es impresionante- dijo Shikamaru mientras sonreía levemente- ¿Qué crees que diga tu padre?- me pregunto y mientras pensaba en la respuesta se escuchó un estruendo desde la puerta.

_**Nota: Un poco más cortó pero era necesario, pronto el último.**_

_**Repito, gracias por lo reviews.**_

_**Thank you for feeding your brain with my madness! **_

_**Nos leemos. ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_**Pues ya está, ¡Capitulo final!, CUTENESS IS COMING.**_

_**Enjoy **___

_**Ink Panic!**_

_**Parte 3/3**_

-¿¡Que pensare de que!?- Mi padre, de casi un metro noventa y corpulento cuerpo atravesó el umbral arrastrando varias maletas tras de sí, los tres nos quedamos estupefactos mientras le veíamos como si no le conociéramos ¿Qué hacia allí?

-¿Papa?- mencione.

-Diablos, pero que les ocurre parece que hubieran visto un fantasma, ya te lo he explicado Matsuri, esa ilusión de años atrás era solo eso, una ilusión, realmente no morí en ese truco- nos explicó mientras depositaba su equipaje cerca del sofá.

-Señor Yamamoto, ¿no se supone que volvería pasado mañana?- logro decir Shikamaru.

-Pues se suponía, pero se canceló la última presentación y decidí tomar el vuelo hoy- respondió mientras avanzaba hacia nosotros, la respiración se me entrecorto mientras arreglaba las vendas de mi antebrazo y la manga de la camisa.

¡Gracias a los dioses! Si no hubiera decidido cubrir la abominación ese mismo día mi padre hubiera descubierto todo.

-Papá, no es que no esté feliz de que te encuentres aquí, pero hubiera sido bueno que avisaras que volvías temprano- le dije.

\- Da lo mismo, me siento bien de estar en las vegas en Europa todo es demasiado frio, Matsuri ¿Te has resfriado o algo? ¿Por qué vistes tan cubierta? el calor te matara- Había llegado la hora, mire a mi padre de arriba abajo, vestía una camisa manga corta debajo de un abrigo de tela delgada y unos vaqueros oscuros, no solía vestir así, seguramente llevaba aquellas prendas porque venia del aeropuerto, cuando no estaba en el escenario o en reuniones, andaba por ahí en pantalones cortos y camisa a tiras, exponiendo el millón de tatuajes que le cubrían de cuello para abajo, suponía que no le molestaría que su hija tuviera uno, mucho menos si era alusivo a su excelente carrera pero, aun así, ¿De verdad podía saber cómo reaccionaría?.

-Matsuri- volvió a llamarme, se notaba un poco preocupado, tenía la cara de un padre que sospecha que su hija se ha metido en un gran problema.

-Shikamaru, Temari- llame a los dos jóvenes, me miraron un poco obvios pero después asintieron y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

-Nos adelantaremos a la cena, Señor Yamamoto- menciono Temari mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

No sabía cómo comenzar, no pensaba decirle lo de Sasori, había hecho todo lo que había hecho para ocultarlo, pero no se me ocurría que decirle para fundamentar lo que tenía en la piel.

-Estas embarazada- susurro mientras se dejaba caer en el sofá con cara de terror.

-¡No! Papá no es nada de eso, estoy bien- Le asegure con movimientos erráticos de manos.

-Entonces ¿qué ocurre? ¿Cuál es el gran misterio?- Tome asiento junto a él organizando mis ideas rápidamente.

-Quería darte un regalo- le dije- por tu aniversario y no sabía que podía darte, tuve una idea y no sé si te gustara o lo odiaras o…- me detuve ante su mirada seria.

-¿De qué se trata? Te dije que no te preocuparas por ello, después de todo el que vinieras hasta aquí para organizar todo es suficiente, Cariño- me aseguro.

-Papá, no es algo que pueda devolver así que tendrás que aceptarlo- le comente mientras tragaba en seco ¿Por qué era tan malditamente difícil?

-Vas a decírmelo, por que empiezo a pensar que en realidad si estas embarazada- la cara de terror le gobernó de nuevo.

-No es nada de eso…- repetí, hice una gran pausa y continúe- Me he tatuado- dije por fin.

-¿Un tatuaje?- dijo incrédulo me observo de arriba abajo - ¿De los permanentes?- asentí- Bien, no hay problema ¿Puedo verlo?- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos, conocía aquel brillo, era el mismo que aparecía cuando estaba en el escenario o cuando nos veíamos después de mucho tiempo de no estar juntos, por alguna razón sentí un peso enorme levantárseme del pecho.

Como si fuera un proceso mecánico levante la manga de nuevo hasta mi codo y deshice las vendas, creo que Gaara me había dicho algo de no exponerlo tanto las primeras horas pero bueno.

El cristalino dragón quedo al descubierto y observe con atención a mi padre, quien miraba fijo el dibujo sin decir nada, pasaron cinco, diez, quince minutos y no omitió palabra.

-Papá- medio llame medio pregunte, no sabía que interpretar de la situación.

Y entonces sentí algo húmedo en el brazo: Una lagrima, ¡¿Mi padre estaba llorando?!

-Es precioso- exclamo en voz alta atrapándome en un fuerte abrazo y sollozando, nunca había visto a mi padre llorar, nunca pero nunca, ni cuando se rompió una pierna mientras practicaba un truco ni cuando esa paloma le había mordido en el rostro… Largas historias, pero ahora lloraba como si nunca lo hubiera hecho.

Se separó de mí y aún tenía ese brillo en sus ojos, las lágrimas se le habían secado.

-Es hermoso- me dijo devolviendo la vista al antebrazo- ¿Quién te lo ha hecho?- pregunto emocionado en exceso.

\- El hermano de Temari- respondí, no podía decir su nombre me enrojecería en tal caso- Acaba de abrir su propio negocio incluso… menciono que te había tatuado- le dije recordando ese detalle de nuestra pequeña conversación.

-Invítalo- me grito entusiasmado- Temari, hablare con ella, obtendré el número y que venga a la fiesta, ¡lo exijo!- exclamo saliendo disparado tras el rastro de mis amigos.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?- pregunte al aire como una tonta.

_0000_

Corría entaconada y en el elegante vestido de lado a lado dentro de la cocina del hotel, extraña situación lo sé.

-Tienes que calmarte, llegaran- me aseguro Shikamaru, quien se sentaba sobre un encimera vacía y me veía entrar en pánico como si viera una película.

-Debieron haber llegado hace diez minutos- le dije mientras miraba desesperada mi teléfono, ni una sola llamada.

Los encargados de la cena no aparecían, la mesa de aperitivos estaba completamente vacía y los meseros se apilaban en fila india en el pasillo porque no tenían nada que hacer, los invitados estarían llegando en menos de una hora y aunque parece muchísimo tiempo, la cantidad de cosas que faltaban por hacer eran primordiales y no se organizaban en quince minutos.

Seguía taconeando cuando escuche un pequeño revuelo en el pasillo y entonces aparecieron los cocineros, me miraron un poco avergonzados y ya estaba molesta hasta que pusieron una pequeña olla en la estufa y la encendieron, un delicioso olor inundo el lugar y se llevó mi enojo.

-No quiero escuchar excusas solo apúrense- Les ordene mientras salía del lugar junto con Shikamaru.

-¿Temari?- pregunte mientras recorríamos el pasillo alejándonos del ruido de la cocina.

-Me envió un mensaje diciendo que acababa de salir del hotel- me respondió neutral.

-¿Te envió un mensaje? ¿A ti?- le pregunte incrédula mientras sacaba de mi bolso tipo sobre mi teléfono, nada, normalmente Temari me hubiera avisado a mi antes que a nadie.

Jumm… sospechoso.

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo entre ustedes? Después de… lo que sucedió tardaron días en volverse a hablar normalmente y ahora se escriben mensajes de texto, cosa que nunca habían hecho- Shikamaru se mantuvo neutral, le pique con la mirada y dejo escapar un suspiro exhausto.

-No lo sé, diría que… estamos juntos o algo así, no se lo he preguntado ni ella a mí- admitió mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos.

\- De verdad, no vi eso venir- le dije- Ahora hacemos mal tercio- bromee, o lo intente, supongo que sonó más serio de lo que en realidad era porque me miro de reojo preocupado- No lo digo enserio –aclare, tratando de imprimirle la mayor sinceridad a mis palabras, se rio ligeramente y dijo.

-Yo tampoco me lo esperaba- clavo la mirada en el suelo- encontraras a alguien- me aseguro.

-Espero no otro Sasori, no planeo hacerme más tatuajes- dije, para después reír junto a él.

_0000_

El lugar parecía sacado de una historia épica, del alto techo colgaban hileras de cristales que al mezclarse con las luces producían una iridiscencia hipnotizaste, los centros de mesa eran pequeñas estatuillas de un árbol seco, de cuyo tronco parecían desprenderse gotitas de agua que en realidad eran capsulas hechas en un cristal moldeado, el salón entero resplandecía y la gente se reía y disfrutaba entre la burbujeante champan y los exquisitos tentempiés.

-Muchísimas gracias, Matsuri, haz hecho un excelente trabajo- Me comento mi padre después de alejarse de un gran grupo de invitados con los que conversaba.

-No he sido todo yo- le recordé- Temari y Shikamaru fueron de inmensa ayuda- me devolvió una sonrisa y después escaneo el lugar.

\- Recuérdame agradecerles- me dijo, algunos nuevos invitados aparecieron en el umbral de la puerta, mi padre me hizo un gesto de excusarse y se fue hacia ellos.

Camine entre las mesas buscando un lugar donde pudiera sentarme para descansar los pies, escuche mi nombre y cuando mire en la dirección de la que provenía la voz llamándome casi, casi he dicho, pierdo la compostura.

Estaba Temari, en su precioso vestido verde de satín con joyas color champaña, junto con Shikamaru, en su muy elegante traje un poco desubicado, y después ¡Señor! El apuesto joven Sabaku No, en un pantalón de vestir, una camisa blanca con los puños remangados y una corbata oscura, el corazón se me fue a los pies y después se me subió a la cabeza para volver a acomodarse en mi tórax donde pertenecía, camine hacia ellos con cuidado de no tropezar y mientras daba pasos vi al rubio y a la chica de ojos lavanda de la tienda sentados muy cerca en la misma mesa, si recordaba bien sus nombres eran Naruto y Hinata.

Tome asiento junto a Shikamaru, tenía a Gaara enfrente, mantuve silencio mientras los presentes hablaban sobre temas de los que no me entere siendo Temari, Shikamaru y Naruto los que más hablaban, yo me limitaba a evitar mirar al pelirrojo y Hinata simplemente asentía y a veces intervenía en la conversación.

Mi padre se acercó a mí y me dijo al oído que el DJ que habíamos contratado acababa de llegar, me excuse lo más educada que pude y acompañe a mi padre a recibir al artista, mire desde la lejanía la mesa viendo a Gaara conversar con Naruto, ese hombre iba a matarme, era demasiado atractivo.

Después de indicarle al DJ donde debía ubicarse no paso mucho tiempo cuando la música empezó a sonar y los invitados se levantaron e inundaron la pista de baile, los pies me mataban, lo último que deseaba hacer era bailar, volví a la mesa con mis amigos, pero no estaban allí, Shikamaru y Temari habían desaparecido, Naruto y Hinata también, a estos últimos logre verlos en la pista de baile, mire la mesa y vi a Gaara levantándose y extendiendo una mano hacia donde bailaba la pareja, era un gesto de adiós, se marchaba.

-¡Gaara!- solté sin pensar y el chico me miro sorprendido desde donde estaba de pie, me acerque a él a paso rápido aunque realmente me gustaría estar alejándome, estaba a segundos de meter la pata- ¿Ya te vas?- le pregunte lo más serena que pude.

-Así es, tengo que abrir temprano mañana, agradécele a tu padre por la invitación, hasta luego- me dijo pasándome por el costado y hacia la salida, impulsivamente lo tome del brazo, lo digo de nuevo y espero que no sea muy raro ¡Esos músculos!- ¿Qué ocurre?.

-Yo…- vacile como una tonta- Digo, aún es temprano ¿Estás seguro de irte tan pronto?- me miro con curiosidad para finalmente asentir, me sonrió y siguió su camino hacia la salida.

Lo deje irse, simplemente porque no había forma de mantenerlo allí sin decirle que me parecía un dios griego y que lo quería en mi cama, joder, no podía hundirme así, me senté en la mesa, habían un par de copas intactas y lo siguiente que supe es que me había empinado cada una y estaba ebria, mire el dragón en mi piel, parecía moverse por sí mismo así que me quede fascinada por un par de minutos, tomando copa tras copa que me traía un simpático mesero.

Lo siguiente que supe fue que alguien tocaba mi hombro.

-Matsuri- reaccione y vi entonces a la amable Hinata, con su vestido color purpura y sus dibujadas piernas- Es tarde- continuo.

\- ¿Mi padre?- le pregunte entre mi estupor.

-Mmm… nos pidió que te lleváramos a tu hotel, tomo un poco de más y un amigo lo llevo en su auto ¿Tu estas bien?- me pregunto escaneándome.

-Si- afirme, me puse de pie y no, no estaba bien, porque tambalee y si no hubiera sido por ella me hubiera ido de bruces contra el suelo.

\- Sera mejor que nos vayamos ya- anuncio- ¿Naruto?- menciono a su pareja quien estaba al otro lado de la mesa desparramado sobre el mantel, dormido profundamente.

-Sera mejor que llame a Gaara, no podre levantarle yo sola- menciono sacando su celular, la embriaguez se me paso inmediatamente y busque por todos lados un espejo, no quería presentarme ante él hecha un desastre, ¿Dónde estaban Temari y Shikamaru cuando se necesitaban?, no los había visto desde que tuve que atender al DJ.

-¿Matsuri?- me llamo Hinata mirándome extraña- Tal vez deberías sentarte, tardara un par de minutos en llegar hasta aquí- me comunico.

Asentí fervientemente y me senté.

-Me gusta- escuche decir a alguien ¿A alguien? ¡Pero si era mi voz!

-¿He?- emitió confundida la joven.

-Gaara- continúe sin darme cuenta ¡Maldita boca porque no me obedeces!, una risita ligera se le escapo.

-Lo supuse- me dijo sonriendo.- te pones bastante nerviosa ante el- me aseguro.

-¿Crees que lo sepa?- le pregunte con verdadera curiosidad, si la respuesta era si, caminaría a casa.

-Pues no lo sé, no menciona nada sobre ti.

-Ya veo- me hundí en una aura un poco oscura-¿Es soltero?- pregunte.

-Lo es, por eso no tendrás que preocuparte- me dijo sonriendo, algo vibro sobre la mesa, era su teléfono- Esta aquí- me informo.

Segundos después el pelirrojo atravesaba la pista casi vacía, hablo con Hinata, palabras que no logre escuchar y después me miro, solo por unos momentos pero lo hizo, después se acercó a Naruto, paso el brazo del chico por encima de sus hombros y se lo llevo a rastras hacia la salida, Hinata me hizo un gesto y me puse de pie, camine junto a ella, salimos y lo primero que vi fue a Gaara junto a un auto negro con la puerta trasera abierta mientras el chico acomodaba al inconsciente rubio allí, Hinata subió una vez Naruto estuvo dentro.

-Copiloto-me indico Gaara mientras subía al puesto del conductor, rodee el vehículo y subí a su lado, pasaron varios minutos hasta que nos detuvimos frente a una casa suburbana, en un barrio tranquilo, los tres se bajaron pero el auto quedo encendido así que supuse que debía quedarme dentro, vi a la pelinegra abrir la puerta de la casa y ayudar a Gaara a mover a Naruto, con la misión cumplida, la chica se despidió y el pelirrojo volvió al auto.

-¿Cuál es tu hotel?-me pregunto, podía percibir un marcado cansancio en su tono.

-Lo lamento, debí hacer tomado un taxi- le dije ignorando su pregunta.

-Ya estás aquí- me recordó- ¿Cuál es tu hotel?- repitió.

-MGM Grand- Suspiro, no estábamos ni cerca.

-¿Sería una estupidez pedirte que te quedes en mi casa?, está a unas cuadras, no tengo mucha gasolina- me propuso, me coloree inmediatamente.

-¿Contigo?- le respondí alterada, no podía creerlo.

Me miro con algo que supongo era picardía pero no estoy segura de ser capaz de realmente describir su mirada en ese momento exacto.

-Estaba pensando que te quedaras en el cuarto de invitados pero…- le interrumpí.

-¡Lo entiendo!, lo siento tome demasiado- me excuse- no me importa- le asegure, asintió y el auto empezó a moverse, como dijo, recorrimos un par de cuadras y nos detuvimos frente a una casa similar a la de Naruto y Hinata, aparco en el espacio disponible.

-Hemos llegado ¿Puedes caminar?- bajo del auto y le imite, salí al suelo asfaltado y lo seguí hasta una puerta de madera, tomo una llave y con un par de giros la abrió, el lugar no se diferenciaba mucho de la tienda en sí, tenía una decoración similar pero era menos llamativo, muebles mullidos de cuero, una gran pantalla y cuadros de diseños de tatuajes en los espacios de las paredes.

-Ven- me llamo desde el pasillo, me aventure por el lugar que tenía un poco menos de iluminación, ¿Qué acaso no podía presionarme contra la pared y besarme como si no hubiera un mañana? ¿Era tan complicado? Yo lo haría si no me diera tanta vergüenza su reacción.

Abrió una de las primeras puertas del pasillo, era un cuarto sencillo sin mucha decoración ni personalización, obviamente el de invitados pues no parecía haber nada que fuera de uso personal.

-Necesitas cambiarte- me comento, desapareció un par de segundos y volvió con una camisa y unos shorts masculinos, su ropa, santo dios.- No es gran cosa, no puedes dormir con ese vestido- me dijo mientras dejaba las prendas sobre la cama- Si necesitas el baño esta al final del pasillo- me dijo antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

-Gaara- le llame, pensé que no me escucharía pues lo había dicho demasiado bajo, en realidad si lo hizo por que dio media vuelta.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre?- me dijo un poco molesto cosa que me tomo por desapercibida- Es la tercera vez que me detienes esta noche, si tienes algo que decirme- hizo una pequeña pausa- hazlo ahora- me pidió, mejor expresado, me ordeno.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta, pero tuve que desatarlo.

-Solo…- murmure- Gracias- dije con tono seguro y nivelado- Por todo, incluido esto- continúe mientras levantaba el antebrazo para que entendiera que me refería al tatuaje.

Se vio en conflicto por unos segundos, como si debatiera que debía decir.

-Eres demasiado- fue lo único que dijo antes de acercarse a mí, tomándome por la cintura y empujándome hacia su cuerpo, nuestros rostros a centímetros de confluir, cerré los ojos para profundizar el beso que predije, pero no sucedió, solo sentí su aliento sobre mis mejillas.

-Gracias- dijo en el mismo tono que yo había usado- ¿Eso es todo?- pregunto.

-Estas extremadamente cerca- le dije entre incomoda y desesperada.

Arqueo una ceja, recuerdan eso de "un poco" engreído, pues cada vez empieza a subir el nivel.

-O me besas o me sueltas- le solté sin pensar y él sonrió, era la primera vez que sonreía sin ninguna reserva y eso me derritió el corazón.

No lo soporte más, lo bese yo.

Fue como "Wow", me creí dueña del beso por un mínimo segundo porque en el siguiente retiro una de sus manos de mi cintura, me asuste pero después la sentí detrás de mi cabeza trataba de acercarme aun mas, cosa imposible pero satisfactoria de saber, desperté mis manos propias y las enrede en su cuello y sus cabellos rojizos, el beso se profundizaba aun cuando pensé que no era capaz de ser más profundo, me acercaba más a él cuándo ya ni el aire cabía entre nuestros cuerpos.

Ese chico seria mi muerte.

El resto de los detalles no se los contare, porque moriré siquiera de mencionar lo más mínimo, solo les diré que desperté al día siguiente sobre su bien formado pecho, entre los múltiples tatuajes resalte uno, un dragón, no se parecía al mío pero si los veías juntos sabias que los había diseñado la misma persona, en la noche me había mencionado que Naruto había sido el responsable de tatuarle la gran mayoría de ellos basado en sus diseños y viceversa, ambos eran amigos desde hace muchos años.

Me levante vestida solo con la camisa de Gaara, embotada en el exquisito olor que le caracterizaba.

Me sentí flotar hasta que llegue a la cocina, encendí la cafetera, insegura de si tenía permiso de hacer cualquier cosa, entre mis cavilaciones apareció el chico por el pasillo impidiéndome pensar en nada más.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- fue lo primero que me pregunto.

-Si- le dije como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pensé que habías bebido de más anoche.

-Estoy bien- le confirme.

-Yamamoto…- Empezó a llamarme, por dios, ¿Alguna vez había dicho mi nombre?

-Matsuri- le interrumpí corrigiéndole.- No te preocupes por mí, me iré mañana, tengo que volver a Japón.

Se vio un poco fastidiado de repente, tal vez le había interpretado mal, ¿No se trataba de una sola noche?

-Matsuri, no iba a darte el típico discurso de una sola noche si eso es lo que pensaste- me dijo.

-¿Sera una discurso personalizado entonces?- le dije medianamente en broma, muy dentro quería que me contradijera, se rio.

-Eres demasiado- lo mismo que me dijo la noche anterior- No te pediré que te quedes, tienes que volver a casa, pero, desde ahora- se acercó de nuevo, esto del espacio personal le daba un poco igual- eres mía- finalizo.

El beso lo comenzó el esta vez.

_0000_

Y eso nos trae al ahora.

Estoy en mi pequeño y acogedor apartamento en Tokio organizando ausentemente mi maleta.

-¿Estas segura de que no necesitaras esto?- pregunta Temari entre las pilas de ropa, mostrándome una en particular: una chaqueta demasiado gruesa para el lugar donde voy.

-Ya te lo he dicho, estaré en Nueva York solo por una hora, no me hará falta- le aseguro sentándome en la maleta para intentar cerrarla- ¿Me das una mano?- le digo mientras trato sin éxito de mover el cierre.

Se acerca hacia a mí, toma el cierre y empieza a moverlo con delicadeza seguramente asustada de romperlo, no logro ignorar el anillo de diamante que brilla en su mano izquierda, efectivamente, lo que creí era una relación complicada se ha transformado en una promesa de matrimonio.

-¿Seré la dama de honor?- Temari se hecha a reír, me bajo de encima de la maleta y la pongo en el suelo.

-Claro, a menos que tengas agendado otro viaje a las vegas para entonces, vas cada dos meses ¿Qué es lo que haces allí?, antes no visitabas tanto a tu padre- Me pregunta mirándome con una sonrisa pícara en los labios.

La miro como diciendo "No puedo contártelo" y vuelve a reír, se ríe demasiado últimamente.

\- ¿Te quedaras en el MGM Grand?-Me pregunta tratando de cambiar tema no sabiendo que así se acerca más a la verdad.

Lo pienso por unos segundos y decido decírselo, tendrá que enterarse alguna vez, solo espero que no intente arrancarme la cabeza, la necesito.

-No- digo sencillamente.

-¿En dónde te quedaras? Pensé que te encantaba ese hotel- toma los papeles del viaje que están encima de la mesa del comedor, seguramente buscando las reservaciones del hotel.

No necesito reservación a donde voy.

-Matsuri- Me llama, le lanzo una mirada para darle a entender que la escucho- ¿Dónde te quedaras?

Inhalo, exhalo, ojos aguamarinas inundan mi cerebro y respondo:

-En la casa de tu hermano- Su expresión no tiene precio.

Seis meses después Temari lanza el ramo a una desesperada multitud de mujeres elegantes y yo, que me encuentro sentada burlándome junto con Gaara de la extraña tradición lo recibo justo en mi regazo.

Esa descarada de Temari tiene muy buena puntería.

_**Fin**_

_**Nota: Se ha acabado ¡Qué más quieren que diga!, Me he divertido montones con esto, en serio, gracias a todos y todas que se tomaron el tiempo para leerlo y por supuesto a aquellos que además de eso también me dejaron comentarios ¡Thanks!**_

_**Thank you for feeding your brain with my madness! **_

_**Nos leemos. ;) (No en esta historia ya llego a su fin).**_


End file.
